Seducingly Beautiful
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome wants to become prettier and than Kikyo, and she gets her wish..but to pay the price she transforms into a Kitsune? Then Yusuke and the gang get transfered to her school? What happens when they find out she's a demon and a fox? inuyyh cross kag?
1. Kagome gets her Wish

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Me- This is my newist Story. Okay this is where the story takes off. Kagome spots Inuyasha with Kikyo, he keeps saying how beautiful she looks and no one can ever compare to it. So the story starts right after it...okay..if your confused it's okay cuz so am I lol...here we go...  
  
  
Kagome sighed. "He is right. No one can ever surpass his Kikyo's beauty!" she said as she walked back towards the hut.  
  
"No. Your wrong." a voice whispered.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Someone who can help you."  
  
"Really. Who said I needed any help?"  
  
"Your jealous of the fair Kikyo, right? I can make you more lovelier, more irrestitable than you could ever imagine."  
  
"How." Kagome asked, interested.  
  
"By a simple spell. But there will be a price."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You must hand over those jewel shards you are holding."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"How about, I make you more beautiful and...more powerful than the priestess Kikyo? Huh? Inuyasha couldn't resist you then, could he?"  
  
"Fine... it's a deal."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
  
Inuyasha paced the hut anxiously. "So, you three haven't seen her either?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all shook their heads.  
  
"I wonder where she could be." Sango said aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm...worried..." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"Maybe Kagome went home?" Shippou suggested.  
  
"No. Her bag is still here. She didn't come back for it, she usually does."  
  
"Hopefully she returns...unharmed." Miroku said.  
  
  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself on the ground of the forest. She jumped up. "Woah!" she said aloud. _'I know my own body, and my reflexs were never that good!'_ she sniffed the air. _'I can smell...everything!'_ she thought frightened.  
  
"What the heck is going on!" she yelled.  
  
"I forgot to tell you." a familar voice said. "By being more beautiful and more powerful, you would have to change young woman."  
  
"Change into what?"  
  
"A demon."  
  
"A demon! What kind of DEMON!" she yelled.  
  
"A kitsune."  
  
"A...a kitsune?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. You got what you wanted. Your beautiful, powerful and...a demon. Ahahahahahaha." the voice laughed.  
  
"Really." she sniffed the air and smirked. "Not a very wise decision you made there." she jumped towards the scent of the voice. She saw it was a huge Fox. He had a large katana clipped to his kimono and his face was as fuzzy as a bear's. "Thanks for the powers. But, I think I'll take those jewel shards back now." she glared at the fox. It took on a frightened, sickening look. Kagome harnessed her energy into a ball. She saw what kind of energy it was. "Ahhh, fire powers. Excellent." she aimed the ball of fire at the large fox. "Nighty night." she released it and the flames engulfed the fox. She could hear the fox's cries of pain. She laughed. When the the flames disintergrated she walked over to the ashes and located the jewel shards. "Looks like I still have my miko powers as well." she smiled, then shook her head _'Wait...what did I...' _she glanced at the ashes. Pictures of five minutes ago flooded through her mind and flashed before her eyes. "I just killed a fox..." she said in disbelief. she slowly fell to the ground. "No, I couldn't have...my demon blood took control over my mind. I can't let that happen again!" she cried aloud. She ran to the well. _'I can't let them see me like this. Especialy Inuyasha...'_ she jumped down the well.  
  
  
Kagome looked up at her bedroom window. _'If I'm a demon now, I can make it...okay...'_ she jumped and landed graciously on the windowsill. 'Being a demon isn't so bad after all!' she thought cheerfuly. _'Okay, all I have to do is jump out the window everyday and my family won't even know I'm here.'_ she thought happily. she walked to her bed. She yawned and stretched as she slid into the comfty sheets.  
  
  
RING  
  
_'Not time for school already!'_ she thought. she hit the alarm and trugded to the bathroom, yawning as she went. She turned on the shower and jumped in. She got out and pulled on her school uniform. She turned and stared at herself in the mirror. She almost screamed outloud. The woman in the mirror looked nothing like she did, or used to. Now, she had the same color eyes, but they seem more open more sensual. Her hair was more wavy and was as soft as lace. Her lips were more fuller, her cheeks higher and had a more rosier color to them. She grinned at herself. _'Wow. I'm hot! That fox did a good job. Too bad I had to kill him...oh well.'_ she noticed her ears and tail. _'Oh no, what am I gonna do about these!'_ she focused on her ears and tails and tried to push them in. (AN-I know it sounds weird, but she's just trying to hide them okay.lol..i don't know!) she succesfully hid them and smiled to herself._ 'There! time for school!'_ she went to the window and jumped out, hitting the ground. She raced to school, but since she was a demon now, it only took her five minutes to get there. The school building was in sight, when she collided with a group of kids.   
  
"Jeeze Kagome, where's the fire!" One of them said.  
  
"That's not funny Toko! You know that Sarjahaski (Have no idea how to spell it!:) Jr. High just burned to a crisp!"  
  
Ayami said sternly then she smiled at Kagome. "Hi Kagome." she sang. "Hojo's been looking for you!"  
  
"Great." she muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go to class now okay!" she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait..." her friend said. "Woah, Kagome you look so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah! Wow! HOw did you do it!?"  
  
"Um...makeup?" she lied.  
  
"Really! What kind?"  
  
"Just regular. I'm going now." she ran to class. As she walked in the hall, she got looks of lust, jealous, desire and pervetedness. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. she walked into her class and everyone stared. She blushed and sat in her desk. She began rummaging around in he desk, looking for her books. _'Oh no! I left my books in my bag...and it's in the fuedal era! Darn it!'_ she sighed.  
  
"Problem Miss Higurashi?" her teacher asked her.  
  
"It's just that...I forgot my books..." she said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" her teacher laughed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well thats okay Miss HIgurashi. Here, you can use the teacher handout."  
  
"But that has all the answers in it!" a voice said from the back.  
  
"Do you want to go to the principal's office, Mr. Matsumoko?" the teacher said sternly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't speak out of term!" he handed Kagome the book. "There you are Kagome." he winked at her.  
  
"Thanks...hehehe..." she took the book from him.  
  
"Okay. Now class you all know that Sarajahaski Jr. High burned down last Wednesday, so all of the students there were transferred to different schools all over Tokyo and a few were transferred here. We have four new students class. Please welcome...Yusuke Yurameshi, Kuwabarra (AN-I have no IDEA! HELP!!), Kurama (AN-I STILL HAVE NO IDEA!) and Hiei (AN-I DON'T HIS EITHER!lol)  
  
The boys entered the classroom and walked towards the desk at the front of the room. "Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Kurama,   
  
Hiei, do you see the four seats in the back?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Yusuke said.  
  
The class laughed, including Kagome.  
  
"Please take your seats."  
  
The boys walked to the back and guess who sat in the back?   
  
Kagome shifted as the boys stared at her. She heard one of them whistle and she blushed.  
  
"Hi." one of them whispered to her.  
  
"Hi." she whispered back.  
  
"I'm Yusuke, the fat and red headed one is Kuwabarra, the fox...I mean the other red head is Kurama, and the..." Yusuke stopped.  
  
"The short one is Hiei." Kwabarra finished for him.  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"Hi." the boys said. Hiei just nodded.  
  
_'This is gonna be an interesting day.'_ Kagome thought.  
  
  
  
Me- so wad'ya think? Review me ppl!!!! 


	2. Kuwabarra's Teasing

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha yu yu hakusho or anyone else okay! lol just kidding okay heres the second chapter lol  
  
  
  
Class ended and Kagome got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yusuke called to her.  
  
She turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked him sweetly.  
  
"Um, since we're new here, me and the guys were wondering if you..."  
  
"Show you guys around?" she finished for him.  
  
"Well, yeah." he grinned at her.  
  
"Sure, but Kuwabarra could you stop staring at me like that?"  
  
Kuwabarra wiped the drool off of his mouth and nodded. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Hehehehe.."  
  
"Whatever. Follow me. So what classes do you have next?"  
  
"Oh, um History, Math, then theres lunch, then at last Physical Education."  
  
"Okay, well thats quite a coquinceidence, because you have every single one of my classes."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yes. Here we are." Kagome paused at the door. "Ladies first." she said grinning at Yusuke.  
  
"Ha ha." he walked in, followed by the rest of the guys, then Kagome. Kagome took her seat in the front.  
  
Yusuke saw that there were no available seats next to Kagome, so he walked over to the boy who sat behind her. "Beat it kid."  
  
"No." Hojo said.  
  
Yusuke nodded to Hiei. He walked over to the boy and gave him a death glare. Hojo gulped, picked up his books and moved to a different desk. Hiei glared at the other three kids that surrounded Kagome. They moved, so the guys took 'em. Kagome blushed. Class began.(AN: Okay I'm gonna speed things up to lunch okay...:)  
  
Kagome walked towards her regular table. Hojo following right behind her. Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Kurama, Hiei noticied that Hojo seem to like Kagome, and well....she didn't.   
  
"Hey guys. We should do something about that Hojo jerk." Yusuke said as he saw Hojo pestering Kagome.  
  
"Yes. His behavior is most barbaric. He can't seem to take no for an answer." Kurama said sadly, shaking his head in shame.  
  
"Who cares about the stupid human!" Hiei said coldly, glaring at her.  
  
"Oooooo, I think Hiei likes her!" Kuwabarra said teasing him.  
  
"I do not, and will not form feelings for a human."  
  
"Hiei and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage..." Kuwabarra sang annoyingly.  
  
"Shut up you fool." Hiei said sharply, but his face had a slight pink shade to it.  
  
"Awwwwww!" Kuwabarra cooed.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hiei screamed. Everyone in the lunch room stopped and stared at Hiei. "WHAT!?" he yelled to them. Everyone returned to their usual loudness and began eating. Hiei saw Kagome approach them.  
  
"Is everything okay, Hiei? You look rather upset."  
  
"I'm fine." he said looking away from her.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. So you guys wanna eat lunch with me?"  
  
"Sure, that would be most delightful Kagome." Kurama said bowing to her.  
  
"Awww. You have such nice manners. Okay, follow me." Kagome walked to a table that was centered in the middle of the cafeteria. She sat down. (AN: Okay heres the order in which they sat down. Kurama to Kagome's right, Yusuke next to him, then Kuwabarra next to Yusuke:)  
  
"Hiei, theres a spot right here." Kagome said pointing to a seat to her left, which was empty. Hiei looked at it with hatered. He glanced at Kagome, who smiled warmly at him. He then galnced at Kuwabarra, because he had ran to the seat next to Yusuke. Kuwabarra gave him a thumbs up sign. "Yeah, don't get to attached to your thumbs Kuwabarra." he sent the message to him through telepathy. Kuwabarra's smile faded. Hiei grinned as he sat down next to Kagome.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Could you scoot down? I don't really have enough room down here!" Kuwabarra called to her half laughing.  
  
"Um, okay." she scooted closer to Hiei. Her hand bumped his. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Hiei's face turned a little red.  
  
"Are you okay, Hiei? Your face looks a little red. Her, let me see if you have a temperature." she placed her hand upon his forehead. Kurama smiled at him. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Nope, you feel normal. Maybe it was the lighting." she said still smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." he mumbled.  
  
"What was..."  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo called.  
  
She sighed. "Leave me alone, jeeze!" she muttered under her breath, but Hiei heard her. He grinned.  
  
"Yes, Hojo?"  
  
"I know you said you wanted to be alone earlier but I wanted to ask you...have you seen Ninja's of Mass Destruction 2?"  
  
"No Hojo, I haven't." she said sighing.  
  
"Great! Cause I was wondering if you would like to go see it with me on Saturday."  
  
"Listen here." Hiei spoke up. "Kagome doesn't like you, she never will, so why don't you say yourself from a lifetime of pain and leave her alone."  
  
"I..." Hojo started.  
  
"Go." Hiei said to him.  
  
Hojo hung his head and walked away.  
  
"Wow. Thanks alot Hiei. He really gets to be annoying!" she tapped his shoulder thankfully, then turned back to her lunch. Hiei just stared at his shoulder in awe.  
  
RING  
  
"Well, lunch is over! Why don't you guys come with me." Kagome walked towards a door inthe back of the cafeteria. She waited until everyone had gone. She opened the door and slipped out.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Kuwabarra asked her.  
  
"I'm ditching." she replied. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Awesome!" Yusuke cried. He walked out. Then Hiei shrugged and walked out, then Kuwabarra, then Kurama shook his head in dissapointment, but walked out too.  
  
"Well, where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we could stop at my place." Kagome told them.  
  
  
  
Me- Well now I need to know what pairings for Kagome people! Review and tell me. 


	3. Kurama Finds Out

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho..I wanna, but don'ta..lol ok here it is, next chapter! Keep sending in those votes! Hiei is winning by 2!  
  
  
  
The guys followed Kagome. She whistled while she walked.   
  
"What are you whistleing?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Oh, a song my dad used to sing to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome stopped. Frozen with fear. 'I can smell him. Oh no! Please, don't let him be here.' Kagome thought.  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared at her, while Yusuke and Kuwabarra ran to her side. "Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked her, concerened.  
  
"Huh? O, nothing." she shook herself out of her daze and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Uh, I thought we were going to your house?" Kuwabarra said, confused.  
  
"Yeah well, how about we go get some ice cream instead?" she said warmly. Her smile was fake, but she wanted to convince the guys nothing was wrong.   
  
"Okay, sure." Kurama said as he resumed walking. Hiei followed. 'I can see right through that act. Something's bothering her, I know it!' Hiei thought.  
  
"Kagome...I was wondering...did you get the history notes today?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wha?" he asked amazed. "I thought I saw you writing them down through the whole lesson!"  
  
"Nah, I was just doodling. I hate History. I'm basically failing all my classes. Between going to the Fuedal Era and..." she stopped. 'Whoops! It just slipped out.'  
  
"Did you just say..." Yusuke started.  
  
"I made a mistake. I mean't studying about the Fuedal Era...hehehehe..." she sweatdropped.   
  
"Oh..." Kurama said. He stopped and sniffed. 'I knew it! I smelled kitsune earlier...there must be a demon around!' "Hiei, may speak with you for a moment." Kurama asked him aloud.  
  
Hiei stared at him. "Okay..." the two boys trailed behind the rest of them.  
  
  
(With Hiei and Kurama)  
  
"Hiei. I can smell it. Kitsune."  
  
"I thought I did earlier, also. There must be one around..."  
  
"I know. We'll have to report this to Koenma, once we get back."  
  
  
  
(With Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabarra)  
  
"Yusuke, you know..." Kagome started. A beeping noise interupted her. "What's that?" Kagome asked him.   
  
"Oh, um one of those communicators."  
  
"Really, I didn't know those came out yet..."  
  
"They did, just last week...hehehe." he opened it to see a very ticked Botan looking at him.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YUSUKE URAMESHI!" she yelled.  
  
"Uh, school."  
  
"You went to school!" she said amazed. Then she smiled. "Good for you!"  
  
"Who's that? Girlfriend?" Kagome said.  
  
Yusuke covered his mouth, and wore a look of disgust.   
  
"I take that as a no." Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Who is that girl with you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Her name is Kagome, she..."  
  
"Don't tell me you've told her! You have, haven't you Yusuke!"  
  
"Told me what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh. Oh, sorry nevermind...um, well this is awkward. Well, you two better come to the office soon, or Koenma is gonna have a fit! Bye!" Botan's face dissapeared and the machine clicked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Botan sometimes get...crazy, she has issues." Yusuke said laughing uneasily.  
  
"Oh comeone you guys! Now I'm interested to know what she thought you guys had told me! Come on! Please!?" Kagome asked pouting. Before she transformed, Kagome would always get away with this, and now she still did, but Kuwabarra told her two seconds after she had started pouting. She was surprised. 'Beauty Rocks!' she thought happily.  
  
"We're spirit detectives." Kuwabarra said fastly.  
  
"KUWABARRA!" Yusuke yelled angerily. "When Botan goes off, I'm telling her you spilled it!"  
  
"What is a spirit detective?" Kagome asked confused. So Yusuke told her. (AN: I'm to lazy to write it! If you don't know, but you guys probably all do, watch Yu Yu Hakusho on Saturdays on Toonami- Which I don't own.lol)  
  
"Oh, okay I get it." She said nodding. "That's cool."  
  
"Really?" the guys said.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, you get to miss school all the time, fight demons, it sounds amazing!" Kagome lied. 'I already do all of that!' she thought.  
  
"Well, it kinda is." Yusuke said grinning at her. Just then, Kurama and Hiei approached them.   
  
"So, I heard you guys are spirit detectives." Kagome said smiling at them.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she laughed and play around with four different guys. 'Who are those guys?' Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air. 'And I smell the scent of a demon.'  
  
  
  
Kagome walked to her house. The guys trailing behind her. They were seperated into pairs. Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabarra. Kurama and Hiei were still upset at Kuwabarra for blurting out their secret. She stopped. "Okay, this is it!" She cried.  
  
They walked next to her and looked at it.   
  
"Nice." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah...can we go inside? I'm kinda hungry." Kuwabarra said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"We just ate." Kagome said shaking her head. She felt something on the top of her head. She grabbed it. 'Oh no! My ears!' She felt the other one give away and pop up. She covered that too. She could feel her tail sliding out.  
  
"Kagome, why are you clutching your head like that? Are you okay?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you guys go on in, I have go get something in the tool shed.  
  
"We can come with..."  
  
"No! I mean, no...its really cold out here, you guys should go in. My mom will make you some hot tea."  
  
"Okay." Yusuke said shrugging. He opened the door and walked in followed by Kuwabarra, then Kurama. Hiei looked at her one more time before he went inside.  
  
"Woah! That was close." she breathed. "It's a good thing it's dark out, or they would have seen me!" She said aloud. She walked to where her window was and jumped inside. She sighed and shut it behind her. She walked to her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. 'This is gonna pose as a problem.' she thought touching her ears. "I wish I was back in the Fuedal Era, where being a demon is normal." she said sarcasticly as she pushed on her ears again. They would'nt budge. "Darnit!" she cried. She kept pushing until her ear went numb. "Owwww, owwww." she muttered. 'What am I gonna do?' she glanced around her room. She found a hat lying on the floor next to her bed. She picked it up. "Okay, that solves the ear problem, now the tail." she walked to her closet and opened the doors. She picked through it until she found a long overcoat. 'I never knew I had this...' she thought as she threw it on. She opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs. She heard laughter in the living room.   
  
"And this is Kagome in her toddler stages." Her mother cooed. "Isn't she adorable! Look at her cute little toushie!"  
  
Kagome's face went scarlett. "MOM!" she yelled as she ran in the room. "Give me that!" she yanked the book away from her mother. "I don't think the guys are interested in seeing that!"  
  
"I am." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Sure, me too!" Kuwabarra hiccupped.  
  
"But it's true Kagome. You did have a cute toushie." Kurama said smiling at her. Kagome's blush deepened from the guys comments. She glanced at Hiei, who also was blushing madly. "Um, yeah..." he mumbled embarrased.  
  
"Hey Kagome. What's with the outfit?"  
  
"Um, I'm just cold, thats all."  
  
Kurama stared at Kagome. He got up and passed her, getting a wiff of her scent. He walked into the kitchen. 'I knew it! Kagome's the kitsune!'  
  
  
  
Me- Well, so how'd ya all like it? Review me! Cuz I got a lot and I'm really appreciative! :) 


	4. Hi! Sorry guys

Me- wow. I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sry but my time at school and home and with friends..it's just too much..but I will update regularly when I have the chance and I might update today if I have enough time. I'm really sorry guys, but by winter this story will be finished! I promise you that! lol okay well I have to go now but I will try to update and I just want to say thank you for all the people that have been giving me reviews. I still need to know what the pairings will be. WHo do you guys want?  
Kagome and Kurama Kagome and Hiei Kagome and Inuyasha (probably won't happen but...it could)  
Kagome and Yusuke Kagome and Kuwabarra Thanx 4 all of you're guys support, and get those pairings in! )  
Chelsea  
. 


	5. Inuyasha

DisclaimerI do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho..although I want to.  
MeYAHHHH!!!! I finally updated! Isn't that great...Of course it is and here we go, chappie 4 is up!

Kagome saw a look of concern appear on Kurama's face as he walked past her. 'What could that be about?' she thought. Hiei was glancing out the window,  
towards the sacred tree. It looked as if he saw somthing or someone there. 'Oh know!' Kagome thought. She saw Kurama return and take the seat next to her. His eyes looked over her. He moved his head towards hers, his auburn hair tickling her nose. "I know" he whispered in her ear. "Know what?" she asked innocently. He laughed. "Don't try to deny it Kagome...that you are..." "KAGOME!" Kuwaabara yelled slapping her hard on the back. "Hi Kuwaabara..." she glanced at Kurama, who was staring at her with a surprised expression. "Well, I think I'll retire for the night." Kagome said, faking a yawn then stretching. "Got to get my beauty sleep." she walked towards the stairs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow? Goodnight." she walked hastily up the stairs. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..." Kurama muttered. 'I'll be back for you tonight.'

Hiei watched as Kagome fled up the stairs. 'Okay...' he thought. 'What did Kurama say to her to make her want to retreat so badly?' he wondered. He saw Kurama's gaze still lingering on the stairs and felt a ping of jealousy. 'I don't have to worry about Kurama...' he thought shaking his head. 'He doesn't like Kagome...does he?' Hiei glanced back at Kurama who was smiling to himself. 'Well,' Hiei thought. 'He can't have her.' "So, you guys ready to go?" Yusuke asked. "Thank you for having us over Mrs. Higurashi."  
"Oh, no problem at all! It's nice to see that Kagome can hang around normal young men."  
Kuwaabara coughed. Hiei and Kurama glared at him.  
"Okay well, come on guys. Tell Kagome we'll see her tomorrow before school." Yusuke said, grinning at Kagome's mother. The gang walked out the door, into the cold night air.

Kagome slipped off her clothes and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her tail wagged and her ears perked up. She could see her small fangs coming down. "Why me? Why does it alwyas have to be me!" she said annoyingly. Her gaze shifted to her open window, as she saw something dart across the yard. "What the..." she started but stopped. She saw a pair of hazel eyes staring up at her. "Inuyasha...it's you," she whispered to herself. She walked towards her window and pushed aside her curtains, which were blowing freely in the breeze. She just realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She blushed and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and walked back to the window. She hoisted herself over the window ledge and jumped down onto the ground. She steadied herself as she got up and she walked towards him, her heart racing. She started to speak but closed her mouth, unsure of what she was going to say. He looked her up and down. "Kagome..." he said softly. "Everyone's missed you...I've missed you..." he said painfully. Kagome swallowed, rage building up inside of her. "But you have Kikyo, I saw her with you..." her voice trailed off. She looked up at him, his hazel eyes boring into hers. "Yes, Kikyo is back in the village...but that doesn't mean you don't have to come back." He glanced at the shrine containing the well. "Come back Kagome...please...we need you."  
She shook her head. "No, you don't. You have no use for me. Kikyo can detect shards just as good as I can, probably better since shes better than me at everything." Kagome glanced at her hands, her nails were growing longer. She quickly hid them. 'Maybe Inuyasha can't tell...' "I already know Kagome...about your transformation. I can sense it, you can't conceal it. I also smell other men all over you." his tone hardened. "What about those men Kagome? Feel anything for them? Because once they find out you're not what you seem...they'll get scared and runaway. Maybe even tell the authorites. Then what'll happen? I wonder what your family will think..." he said.  
"Inuyasha stop it. I'm not coming back with you and thats final."  
"Why! Why can't you just come back with me! Whats the big problem!?" he yelled annoyed.  
"Because I don't want to! Okay, so just leave!" Kagome yelled back.  
Inuyasha stepped back. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Good-bye Kagome." he whipped around and ran towards the well. Kagome watched as he disappeared out of sight. "Good-bye Inuyasha..." she whispered as a lone tear ran down her right cheek.

Kurama watched as the hanyou left. He saw the look on Kagome's face and felt a stab of pain. He also felt envious of this so called "Inuyasha". 'I mean, he isn't that goodlooking! I get comments on my perfect face all the time!' Kurama boasted to himself. He shook his head confused. 'Wait, what am I getting all worked up for? Kagome isn't even my type....Oh right Kurama...she's a attracrive looking kitsune and she's not your type...'he thought to himself. He sighed as he watched Kagome walk into her house. He waited a few minutes until she was in her bedroom. He saw her begin to undress a second time. 'Maybe I should leave...' Kurama thought, but his eyes were positioned on Kagome the whole time. He saw her flick off her light and slide into bed. "Sweet dreams, Kagome" Kurama whispered before he left.

MeSo, what do ya guys think? Good right? Review me, and I wanna say thanx 4 all the reviews I've recieved so far. Thank you readers!. 


	6. Kurama gets Caught!

Me-Hi again!!!! Well I'm just updating my next chapter. This story only has 4 chps and theres a whole bunch of reviews!!!! Thanx guys for reading and then reviewing!

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock. She glanced at the time. "4:15?" she mumbled confused. "I don't get up this early!" she muttered annoyed, as she hit the button down hard. She smashed the clock to pieces. "Oops..." she laughed. 'I never liked that clock too much anyway. I'll just asked mom to but me a new one.' she thought to herself. Kagome pushed herself up from her bed. "I could get used to this power." she said aloud. She started her shower and climbed in. After 5 minutes soaking in the heated water, she heard a noise outside her bathroom door. "Huh?" she said as she turned off the shower. She put on her robe and opened the door. She glanced around but nothing was there. "Whatever..." she muttered and returned to her bathroom. She began to blow dry her hair. When she finished that, she threw on her school clothes and picked up her books and such and walked out the door. She glanced at the clock in the family room and saw that she had some time to spare. "Maybe I should finish that math homework that was due today..." she said to herself as she opened up her bag, then settled herself on the couch. She began to work on it when she heard the noise again. She jumped off the couch and walked up the stairs to her room. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. She waited a few minutes, and then her closet doors shook. She walked towards her closet and waited there for a moment. "1....2...." she stopped and grabbed the closet doorknobs ripped them open. "3!" she yelled and saw Kurama sitting there staring up at her, his face shocked. Buyo was sitting beside him, purring loudly. "Um...you're probably wondering what I'm doing here...so early in the morning...Um..you see I was outside your house and was about to leave when a giant dog came up and started to attack me." He stopped and lifted up his pant leg to show her the teeth marks. "And I just climbed up into your window and fell asleep in here...hehehe..." he glanced at her face, she was smiling at him. "Uhhhhh..." Kurama said confused.  
"It's okay Kurama. Well, since you're here...we might as well walk to school together"  
"Oh okay. That sounds good." A few minutes of silence went by.  
"Well...aren't you going to get out of my closet?" Kagome laughed.  
Kurama blushed. "Oh yea....hehehe..." Kurama pushed himself off of the carpet floor. He glanced around her pink room. "Ugh...pink..." he said as he made a grossed-out face.  
"Hey! I happen to like pink mister!" she pushed him playfully. She walked towards her bedroom door. She glanced back at him. "Well, come on." she said as she ran out the door and down the stairs into the hallway.  
Kurama shook his head and followed her. 'I have to confront her soon.' he thought.  
Kagome opened the front door and held it open for Kurama to pass through first. "We're gonna get there really early, Kagome"  
"No we're not. We're going to the park first." she said smiling.  
"Huh? Why"  
"Because I want to, thats why." she said.  
"Oh...alright...if thats what you want to do...." he said shaking his head laughing. They began to head for the park. Kagome hummed the tune she hummed the day before. Kurama stared at her speechless for a moment. "Thats really beautiful, Kagome." he said not taking his eyes off hers.  
Kagome blushed under his steady gaze. "Thank you"  
"No problem"  
They kept on walking until they reached the small park. Kagome took off and headed for the swings, Kurama following silently behind. She sat down on the middle swing and began to rock slowly. Kurama walked up behind her.  
"Do you mind if I push you?" he asked soflty.  
"No." she said simply and began to push her to and fro.  
Kagome sighed as he pushed her. 'I love the feel of his hands on my back.' she thought happily. She closed her eyes for a moment. Kurama stopped pushing her. She opened them back up and saw the gang staring at them surprised.  
"Hey guys." Kurama said smiling innocently.  
"Yeah, hi." Kagome said blushing.  
Hiei grumbled something and Yusuke looked at the ground. Kuwaabara smiled and ran up to them. "Hey Kagome"  
She smiled back at him. "Hey"  
Kurama helped her up from the swing. She smiled gratefully at him.  
"Soooooooooooooo....." Yusuke started. "What have you guys been up to?" he asked the two.  
"Nothing!' the both stammered. They looked at eachother and laughed.  
"Really....oh well..whatever..."Yusuke said scratching his head thoughtfully.  
"I guess its true that kitsunes really do stick together." said Hiei sarcasticly.  
Kagome froze in panic. 'They....they know...' she thought in terror. Everyone looked at her. There hungry eyes searching her all over. She looked left and right, terror consuming her. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, Kagome started to grasp for breath and then fell to the ground unconsious.

Me- SO what you guys think? Good? Bad? Anything??? Well review and let me know!:) Thanx! . 


	7. Kagome and Kurama's Moment

Disclaimer...don't own that hott puppy Inuyasha...darn(  
Me-New chapter up! 

Kagome awoke slowly wondering what happened. A few minutes later it hit her. "Oh no! They know!" she looked around her surroundings. She was in some sort of fort. "Hmmmmn...i gotta get out of here!" she said aloud.  
"I don't think so." said a voice. Kagome whipped around to face Kurama, he held a slyish grin that made her heart melt into a puddle inside her chest. She gulped as he crawled inside the small wooden fort. "Kagome, I'm going to ask you some questions...and I expect some straight answers" Kurama said looking her over.  
"Um...whatever about?" she asked him innocently.  
"You know damn well what this is about. Kagome, how are," he stopped. "How did you get transformed into a kitsune"  
"I...," she began "I was...wait!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "How do all of you know that I am a kitsune? Huh? That must mean you're not normal either"  
"Kagome I...ok, well I'll give you the truth. No, we aren't normal human beings as you thought we were"  
"Ha! I knew it! And you're trying to interrogate me like I'm some common criminal! Well you know what Kurama? I don't have to take this!" Kagome said.  
"Listen to me Kagome, you could be in danger. If someone found out what you are,  
you...you could be killed. I've come very close to death at some point or another in my life. We aren't trying to make you feel like a criminal. We just want to help you." Kurama looked at her with saddened eyes.  
"Well..." she stared at his lean, handsome face and sighed. "Alright, so what do you want to ask me"  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"It's a long story..." she said. She explained to him the situation between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Also she told him of the demon that changed her. As she finished Kurama's look saddened even more. he looked upon her with sympathy. All of a sudden his arms went around her, hugging her close. Kagome flinched with shock then snuggled into his warm embrace. He toyed with her hair as he held her and his red hair tickled her nose. "I'm sorry Kagome...I am truly and deeply sorry." he said, and his words touched her. he sat back, his face a scarlet red. "I'm sorry I shouldn't get so close." he looked away.  
"No," she took his hand in hers and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. She stroked his cheek. She leaned her face towards his, he did the same.  
"KURAMA!" yelled a voice.  
Kurama sighed and sat back. 'Why do they always have to interrupt us!' he thought annoyingly. "Yes?" he asked the voice.  
Yusuke head popped up from entrance of the fort. "Uh, what the heck is going on up here?" Yusuke asked acussingly.  
"Why Yusuke? Jealous are we?" Kurama asked him.  
Yusuke's face lit up like a fire cracker. "No, why would you ask that?" he stuttered, glancing at Kagome. She smiled.  
"Well um, I'm just gonna go back down...well down the steps...um enjoy you're time up here," he said as his head disappeared.  
Kagome laughed and glanced at Kurama. He had a glint in his eye. "What"  
"Well, I was just wondering what kissing you would taste like..." he said simply.  
Kagome blushed under his gaze. "Well you could find out..." she said staring at the floor.(AN-They're in a tree fort thingy ok? )  
"Well I guess I"  
The fort shook. "Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome said as she fell ontop of Kurama.  
"What the...?"

Me-So whad'ya think Ppl?


	8. A Love Duel

With a crash, the fort fell off the tree and onto the ground. Kagome winced as she felt her head. "What...what happened?" She looked around franticly. "Kurama! Kurama, where are you?" She heard a muffled noise from below her.

"Mfff...ommmeffff..."

Kagome rolled off him quickly. "Oh! I am so sorry." She watched as he sat himself up.

"It's ok, it's not your fault the fort fell." He shook his red hair out of his eyes and sighed. "Well, that could've killed us."

"Too bad it didn't kill you, fox boy." A voice said. Kagome sniffed the air. _'Inuyasha?' _

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Maybe if you leave quickly, I'll let you live."

"I don't think so."

"Well then I guess your death is inevitable. WIND SCAR!" a flash of light blinded Kurama as it traveled towards him, but he was too quick. He dodged it with ease, and jumped into a tree. "So...you must be Inuyasha." A voice said from above, near the tree tops. Kagome squinted her eyes and searched for him in the trees, but she could not find him.

"My identity is not important, but killing you is!" Inuyasha ran towards the sound of Kurama's voice. "**HA**! Found ya!" Inuyasha said triumphiantly and he jumped into Kurama's hiding place.

Just then a vine shot out of the tree and scratched Inuyasha across the chest. "What the..." he said. Then three more vines shot out, one grabbed his tetseiga from its hilt and Inuyasha realized he was in trouble. They were too fast for him to take by himself, without his trusty sword. "So thats your plan, huh? Attack when I lack a weapon? What kind of man are you?" he asked him. Inuyasha struggled to get free of the vines, but his efforts failed him.

"Well, well Inuyasha. It looks like you're that one thats going to die tonight. Not me." Another vine emerged from the tree and it wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck.

"**AHHHHH**." Inuyasha yelled as he began to suffocate.

"**NO**!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the two dueling men. "Stop this!" She let her demon aura emerge into her right hand, and long nails formed. She slashed at the vine around Inuyasha's neck and it dropped its hold on him. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"Kagome...you saved me? Why?"

"Because, its what we do for eachother." Kagome smiled at him, but turned her attention back to Kurama. She saw him backflip off a branch and landed on the grass right next to her. He glanced at Inuyasha and frowned. "Why'd you spare him, Kagome?"

"Because Kurama, you don't understand..."  
"Oh please!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You wouldn't have killed me."

"Yeah, right."

"I was just getting started Fox. Come on, bring it." Inuyasha jumped up.

Kurama sighed and turned to walk away. "I tire of your antics. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kagome." he wandered away from the confused Kagome, and the furious Inuyasha.

"**HEY**! Get back here fox! I'm not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled to him.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Kagome screamed at him, after Kurama had left them.

"It's not like you'd care anyways." he told her as he picked his tetseiga off of the ground.

"How...how could you say something like that. Of course I would care."

"Right." Inuyasha became tense. "That's why you were about to lock lips with the pretty fox."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome reached for his shoulder but he shifted away from her.

"Don't touch me. I don't want the scent of that fox on me." he groaned. "Why Kagome, why does everything with you have to be so difficult?"

"What's thats supposed to mean!?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened by her hard tone. "I just mean't..."

"Oh I know what you mean't! If I'm such a burden, then go back to the fuedal era, where your precious Kikyo waits." she huffed as she turned her back to him.

"Kagome, it's not like that. You don't know how I feel...about you," he started to reach for her.

"Whatever. Just go back to her. There's no need to explain, I understand completely how you feel." she muttered as she slowly walked away from him.

He watched her go, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "But I love you..." he whispered in sorrow

**--------------S----------------------E----------------------D----------------------U----------------------C---------------------I----------------------N----------------------G----------------------L----------------------Y------------**

Kagome sighed when she finally made it inside her room. "How could things get so messy in a few days?" she asked herself as she undressed. She went over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. _'In a way, I wish I never had this power...this power of tantalizing beauty.'_ She thought annoyed.

"I don't need it, I can live with out it." she pulled an old t-shirt over her head and nestled under the covers on her comfy bed. She fell asleep thinking of her new friends, and Inuyasha's powerful gaze.

**--------------------B----------------------E----------------------A----------------------U----------------------T---------------------I----------------------F----------------------U----------------------L-----------------------**

Inuyasha silently crept into Kagome's room. He thought about cuddling next to her on the bed, but decided against it. _'She doesn't want me anymore...she'd rather be with those stupid men.' _He hung his head in saddness and headed towards her open window. Inuyasha stopped as her heard her stir. "Kagome?" he whispered. No answer. He looked back at her and realized how calm and alluring she looked when she slept. He tip toed back towards her, carefully avoiding the piles of junk she had thrown on the floor. Inuyasha slid a shaky hand through her hair, feeling it to be as soft as silk.

_Oh Kagome, you're so beautiful. I wish you would realize how much I love you.' _He thought as he leaned his face towards hers. _'Why can't I resist this?'_ Inuyasha thought as his lips slowly touched hers. He smiled and kissed her deeper, but soft enough so she couldn't feel it. "Kagome..." he whispered in her ear when he finished his kiss. "Goodnight, my Kagome." and with that, he jumped out the window, headed for the Higurashi shrine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So what ya'll think?lol** REVIEW **_please_ :)


End file.
